


Not Quite Right (Shudder)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [13]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Implications of Amon not being human from the start, Prompt Fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: I-AZAURUSFYRE:So whenever you get to answering asks again. How about Amon waking up at Aogiri with dawning horror of his situation.





	

 When somebody sleeps for too long, they wake with the feeling of missing time. The sun is a bit too bright ( _or there is no sun at all_ ). The noises outside are too loud ( _too quiet_ ). There is a sense of upheaval. A shudder.

  
There is a great sense of _**not knowing**_. Something is wrong.  
  
Amon had not slept. He wasn’t sure what he had done ( _there had been the rain, Seidou’s bravery, Amon’s tired resistance against death, and then…nothing_ ). He wasn’t sure what had _**been done**_ to him.  
  
For Amon, his missing time lay in the scar tissue pulling at the fingers of his arm. The arm he had lost. No part of him should have healed in a day…or a week…or…  
  
Had it been so long?  
  
Or…  
  
Had it not been long at all ( _the sun was absent, sound was absent, and he did not know_ )?  
  
Through the murky darkness surrounding him, Amon looked at his mangled arm with dread curling low in his stomach. 

* * *

“I didn’t think you’d make it.”  
  
Laughter, lightweight and childish, slapped Amon awake ( _had he been sleeping? It felt like he had just stopped existing for a time_ ).   
  
“Parts of you didn’t grow back quite right…”  
  
The speaker was unfamiliar, driving Amon’s mind further and further away from the reality of his situation ( _he scrabbled at it, thoughts like blunt fingernails on smooth marble, dissociating him from this disorientating world and back into sleep_ ).   
  
“That only should have happened if _**you**_ _**weren’t quite right**_ to begin with.”  
  
Someone was talking, but he didn’t know them. Their tone was mocking and it irritated him in a distant way. He’d never liked bullies ( _or the sense he’d had as a child, the one that said he wasn’t-_ ). He should…  
  
Do something…?

* * *

It was hunger that finally brought Amon _ **back**_. It was proof that time had passed. It was evidence that _**he was alive**_.   
  
The way he was salivating at the scent of blood finally told him _**what he was**_ ( _no humans grew back arms_ ).   
  
Drooling and bound to a metal table, Amon let the facts trickle into his mind like ice. He was captured by Aogiri. They had the technology to create half-ghouls. They were making half-ghouls out of investigators.   
  
Kaneki Ken had been changed against his will. Now, so had countless others. _**So had Amon.**_  
  
The urge to scream built up in his throat, dark and heavy with years of fear and sick hope ( _when he was younger, when he had missed Donato, when-_ ) laying thick within it and choking him. His muscles seized against his bindings. They refused to budge but also failed to dig into his skin the way they would have…if he were still human.  
  
“I kept my promise.”  
  
Amon whispered to himself ( _tears blurring his vision, the unreconcilable **wrongness** of it all driving his emotions in every direction_ ),  
  
“I didn’t make him a murderer.”  
  
Amon could only hope the same courtesy could be extended to him.

* * *

He knew it wouldn’t be.  
  
His captors would _**make him**_ …

* * *

( _A frenzy of colours, only impressions, flickering around him_ )   
  
( _His only solid memory was smell_ )  
  
( _Taste_ )  
  
( _Fingers shoving something into his mouth_ )  
  
( _It was resplendent. The thought made him pray for absolution_ )  
  
( _He wouldn’t receive it_ )  
  
“Eat.”  
  
She said, stroking the back of his head ( _pushing down with the force of a sledgehammer_ ).   
  
He ate.  
  
( _Something clicked in the back of his head_ )  
  
( _He was a half-ghoul_ )  
  
( _ **He was a half-human**_ )


End file.
